Vasilisa
Vasilisa, (βασίλισσα in Ancient Greek), or known as Vasilisa Hood is one of the main antagonists in Whitmore. Vasilisa is an ancient Vampire, Immortal and a Doppelgänger. She is one of the oldest known vampires in Whitmore making her very powerful and extremely dangerous. She is one of the world’s first vampires and demons and the Progenitor of the Irwin family, or the Doppelgänger bloodline. She is the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Irwin family which includes Odessa, and the Progenitor of the Irwin Doppelgänger bloodline. Vasilisa is the daughter of a wealthy nobleman and noblewoman, she grew up in a very wealthy household. Her family was despised around her village for boasting about their wealth, this really bothered Vasilisa. Vasilisa was born in Argos, Greece 5200 B.C. in January, presumably around January 17th to 20th. Which makes Vasilisa 7219 years old in present-time. She grew up in a wealthy family in that time along with her mother and father, making her an only child. She got turned into a vampire when she was only 17 years old. After getting turned into a vampire by an unknown vampire she then decided to use her powers to feast on villages around her home and getting revenge on people that despised her family. She also killed her own parents in a rage-fit a few months after turning. She then formed a romantic relationship with the vampire. Years went by and her activity was unclear until she came to Whitmore, wanting to start a new life. Until her involvement with the Whitmore'' G''ang, she got more involved with the mythological creatures that resided there. She is despised by the Whitmore'' gang for her history and relationships with the other members. She has taken the last name “Hood” to seem more humane, as her last name was too difficult to pronounce she simplified it. '''Vasilisa' is the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Hood Family and the progenitor of the Irwin Doppelgänger bloodline. Personality She is selfish, manipulative, calculative and psychotic, you’d wonder if she was born evil. Vasilisa is shown to be highly intelligent. She is a skilled manipulator who uses any means necessary to achieve her goals. She has strong survival instincts and a sense of self-sufficiency. She has a particularly adaptive nature. She’s ruthless and evil. She is highly strategic in her planning, insisting on having multiple backup plans to ensure that she achieves her goals. She is headstrong and fights for her own survival. She always gets what she wants, giving up is never an option for Vasilisa. Vasilisa has kept her humanity intact throughout her life, not switching her humanity switch off at times of predicaments and misery. She always looks out for herself, no matter what. She doesn’t put anyone else before her. Trivia * Said to have turned over four-hundred vampires over her lifetime, many of them became her loyal minions. * Her favourite book is Agatha Christie’s “And Then There Were None”. * Her favourite drink is a classic mojito. * Her favourite colour is black, and she often wears black clothing. * She likes to use her immortality, a gift, to try different methods of dying. * She is left-handed. * She has medically been diagnosed as a sociopath and bipolar. * She hardly laughs at anything and rarely smiles. She says it causes her to get wrinkles. * Her right side is her good side. * She isn't very affectionate. * She prefers showering in cold water instead of warm, "It is refreshing". * She likes coffee. * She is good at fighting, especially combat-fighting. She also enjoys boxing in her free time. * She likes to travel. * She does not bleach her hair, her natural hair colour is white/platinum. * She can play the piano. * Is a big fan of dogs. * She likes spicy food and greek food, American food is off-limits. * She's an avid horror movie fan or anything horror in general. * Ironically doesn't like the smell of cigarettes, yet she smokes herself * She despises lazy, dumb people, or high-school kids. * Doesn't like getting up, sunny days, spiders, human food. * Vasilisa speaks five languages fluently; English, Greek, Bulgarian, Italian and Spanish. * Vasilisa's car is a Porsche 550 Spyder * Vasilisa has committed Familicide. Appearance Vasilisa’s appearance is Angel-like despite being a creature of the darkness. She has white hair and often styles it curly and long. Her eyes are crystal-like white and are said to hold the future in them. Her style is very sexy, yet classy. She likes dark clothes and colours. She styles her hair down at formal events. At first glance Odessa and Vasilisa are identical yet their personalities, mannerisms, style and makeup differ greatly and are general aspects which give away their identity. Quotes "Do you doubt me? Because I know what I’m doing." Name The female name Vasilisa is of Greek origin a title similar to "queen" or "empress".  Hood is an Anglo-Saxon name. The name was originally given to a maker of hoods.  Category:Doppelgängers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Major Antagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Irwin Family Category:Hood Family Category:Supernatural